


Together, we dance.

by yourcloudnine



Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Could Be Canon, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I posted this like thrice i wss half asleep YOIKES, JolKs fanfiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Seiyuu, Sex in a Car, Spanking, 中の人, 中之人, 声優
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/yourcloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from Malice Mizer’s Brise. Ah, Nanjolno considers that brain music, lol. I think it doesn’t fit with the fic actually, but the line that translates to [You, drawn a little closer to me in this sky. Together, we dance.] is so cute, I’m taken…</p><p>Huge thanks to my amazing buddy @szkmmr0628 for being my savior beta! This nastiness would’ve never become this nasty if buddy didn’t use the power of friendship on me. Affirmative; she’s the person who made it good.</p><p>…this took me a solid 24 hours, I didn’t sleep until I finished my sins… pray for me. It was an idea I had from the question "What have you NOT seen in the JolKs fandom yet?!?"</p><p>Regret........</p>
    </blockquote>





	Together, we dance.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralpeenor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpeenor/gifts).



> Title comes from Malice Mizer’s Brise. Ah, Nanjolno considers that brain music, lol. I think it doesn’t fit with the fic actually, but the line that translates to [You, drawn a little closer to me in this sky. Together, we dance.] is so cute, I’m taken…
> 
> Huge thanks to my amazing buddy @szkmmr0628 for being my savior beta! This nastiness would’ve never become this nasty if buddy didn’t use the power of friendship on me. Affirmative; she’s the person who made it good.
> 
> …this took me a solid 24 hours, I didn’t sleep until I finished my sins… pray for me. It was an idea I had from the question "What have you NOT seen in the JolKs fandom yet?!?"
> 
> Regret........

 

In Aina Kusuda’s mind, there’s a checklist of things to do when this situation arises:

  * Keep calm to radiate a cool aura
  * Fix the air conditioning
  * Put away all the bags on the backseat so they’ll get to lie there better



And last but most importantly,

  * Find a good, secluded parking space, safe from anyone accidentally seeing them.



… But that doesn’t mean that she has anticipated this event to happen! It’s just a possibility —

“Kussun… You’ve gotten slimmer. You really weren’t kidding when you said you wanted abs…” Yoshino pulls on Aina’s sleeves then her blouse falls on top of the scattered things on the floor of the car.

— When you haven’t seen your girlfriend in a while and you two barely have time fo —

“Mmm, I’ll also take this off now.” A snap.

 _Oh fuck_ , Aina arches up into Yoshino above her, whose mouth and hands eagerly slide on to her breasts. Aina groans, left hand carding through her partner’s hair. Sweat drips on to her.

Alright, she _did_ fantasize about this a bit… She just hasn’t seen Yoshino in too long.

The voice and video clips they send to each other on LINE before they sleep didn’t help.

“Nan-cha-aa-” Aina stutters when she feels her partner grind her own hips down _perfectly_ to hers, hands roaming on to her inner thighs then lifts her upper body away from Aina’s reach. “O-oh Nan-chaaaan… Hey… wait.”

Her partner slows on the foreplay. “Hmm, Kussun?”

“Come closer, please kiss me more…”

Yoshino crouches down, hands moving to Aina’s hips. Yoshino meets her lips, and Aina’s right hand slips to Yoshino’s neck and the left tangles into Yoshino’s hair again, damp on sweat.

“Are you planning on having longer hair?” Aina says after they break apart. “I missed you.”

“Oh, I’m not very sure yet but I guess I could go for it...” Yoshino in thought puts her palms on the sides of Aina’s chest to look at her better. “Then again it doesn’t bump into my schedule... Would it look good?”

“Unfair… Can’t say that it won’t…” Aina pulls Yoshino down into her again, holding her tight.

“Heh, don’t worry about that.” Yoshino smiles, hands drawing circles on Aina’s skin. “I missed you too.”

After a moment of comfortable silence, Yoshino sighs. “We should really go flower picking… still with all our pets and all.”

“We only have tonight in both our schedules this month, though…”

“I’d state it in my schedule as ‘work’, how about that?”

Aina jolts, slapping Yoshino on the shoulder. “Hey! I’m getting an implication there, Nan-chan!”

“I’m serious,” Yoshino replies with a stern face.

Yet Yoshino still ends up chuckling at the reaction, rubbing her nose on to Aina’s cheek with a grin. “I promised that on Radio Garden, remember? It would technically be something, still technically work? It’s an obligation, and I can still move some stuff for next month.”

“Huh,” Aina stares thoughtfully into Yoshino’s eyes for a long while, and then a smile slowly forms on her lips. “That might work.”

“Finally, I created the clever idea.” Yoshino laughs, her hold on Aina tightening. A peck on Aina’s lips, then hands slowly sliding down her arms then her navel. Aina feels goosebumps again.

“I want to be with you, Kussun.” Yoshino’s hand tug on Aina’s skirt as she looks deeply into Aina’s  eyes, “So don’t worry at all.”

Yoshino grinds her thigh up to Aina’s pelvis. “Ahhh, Nan-chan… It’s so… Aahh.”

“Is it fine?”

“Frustrating..I missed this…ye—” Yoshino’s mouth wraps around Aina’s shoulder, teeth slowly biting down on her. “Yes... Ahh, Nan-chan…”

“Hmm?” Yoshino hums around the shoulder, hands slicking down to Aina’s cunt and ass. Yoshino’s left hand pushes Aina’s legs back as her right smears Aina’s cum on to her fingers and up to Aina’s clit. Yoshino’s teeth bite down harder on Aina’s shoulder as two fingers are inserted into Aina’s cunt-

And a loud slap cracks in the car, and Aina groans as her eyes close from the painful hit to her ass. Her hands grip on to Yoshino’s forearms tightly as her legs are being pushed to bend up further, fingers sliding in and out of her slowly.

“Ohhh, Nan-chan…more…”

Yoshino squeezes Aina’s ass while moving her fingers in a faster pace, detaching from her bite on Aina’s shoulder to move closer to her ear and push Aina to bend further. “Raise your hips higher.”

Aina relents, closing her eyes. She can feel warm glass of the window touching the tip of her toes. Yoshino sends another smack to Aina while nibbling on her ear, making her hiss and moan.

“Good girl, my Aina.”

Aina whimpers, opening her eyes as her hands move to trace Yoshino’s neck, feeling the thrumming vibrations. Yoshino sighs and pushes her throat down onto Aina’s thumbs as her fingers pumping into Aina’s cunt gradually go rougher. “Nnghh, Nan-chan…”

Yoshino starts chuckling when her thumb swipes on Aina’s clit, her ring finger’s knuckle rubbing hard down, as if to begging to be inserted.

“Can you handle more? ...oh—”

Aina nods hurriedly, hands shaking on Yoshino’s neck.

“—my girl, so obedient…”

With another loud smack to her ass and another finger to her cunt and Yoshino licking lips then groaning while staring down at her, Aina believes this is what is called _overstimulation_. Aina pushes her lower back up, moaning as Yoshino’s pace and angle changes, landing another loud smack on Aina's ass before squeezing again.

“I’m close! Aaah, shit, aah..!”

Aina’s hands squeeze on Yoshino’s neck, whimpering and shaking as she climaxes. Her body forms a perfect arch, as the dancer that she is.

When Aina catches herself, she removes her hands from Yoshino’s neck…Yet Yoshino stays still, looking down on her, entranced.

“Beautiful…” Yoshino smiles, carefully pulling out her fingers and wiping her hand up to dry Aina as much as she could.

Aina puts her hand over her eyes, still panting as Yoshino places her legs down. “Nan-chan…let’s stay here for a while. I’m tired...”

Yoshino swipes the hair on Aina’s forehead, leaving a kiss. _She’s still so tender,_ Aina notes, her heart’s fluttering not mellowing.

“You were the one telling me that this spot might not be the best place to do this…” Yoshino says, licking her hand.

“You started humming into my neck as soon as I parked! I can’t resist that.”

“And I can’t resist you when you say ‘Nan-chan, I want to do it’ with your hand on my thigh waiting for the stoplight!”

Aina blinks in full realization then groans into Yoshino’s shoulder. They both end up giggling and hugging, still.

“Can we eat dumplings tonight?”

“Sure, sure. Whichever place you prefer, Kussun.”

Aina’s hands on Yoshino’s back find their way down to Yoshino’s butt, and the younger giggles against her partner’s collarbone. Yoshino’s eyebrows knit together. “What?”

After Aina’s shaking from laughter, she takes a while until she speaks with a sheepish expression;

“Nan-chan… You know, you should try riding my face.”

Yoshino slides down, pushing her face into the crook of Aina’s neck. Yoshino’s left hand covers her own face, the other hand gripping Aina’s fingers.

“No, seriously. Try it now?”

“N-next time…”

“Alright.” Aina pushes Yoshino by the waist into the back of seat, which ultimately led to them changing positions — Aina now on top of Yoshino, wedged into the middle of her legs.  Aina watches Yoshino’s confused expression while grinning.

“Let me service you still,” Aina sings out as she starts pulling off Yoshino’s tights.

Aina giggles a little, _still thanking God she’s not wearing those terrible baggy jeans today…_

“Kussun, y-you don’t have t—“

Aina kneels, hands sliding flat up to Yoshino’s chest as she puts her lips on to Yoshino’s neck, licking and nibbling. Yoshino still faintly smells like rose fragrance, but the salt of sweat is what drives Aina deeper into her intriguing partner. She licks down, hands roaming on Yoshino’s soft skin.

“I want to repay you.  You deserve this for your hard work…”

Aina looks up to Yoshino as she positions her hands to spread Yoshino’s legs apart and then brings her mouth closer into the inside of Yoshino’s thighs. She tugs Yoshino’s underwear down, her teeth lightly grazing on skin as she gets closer to Yoshino’s cunt.

“You deserve this, Yoshino,” Aina’s hands squeeze on Yoshino’s thighs, placing them on to her shoulders.

“Besides, people have heard you moan for their pleasure —”

Aina pulls Yoshino closer by the hips then holds Yoshino by her lower back.

“—don’t you think it’s time you enjoy your moans?”

Yoshino looks up to Aina, heaving and flushing with her hands gripping the seat.

“I want to hear you in pleasure: raw, only for me.” Aina says sternly before she puts her tongue flat on to Yoshino.

“Damn…Aagh… Kussun.” Yoshino grunts, toes curling and her lower back rising to meet Aina’s tongue. “Shit…. Kussuuuun...”

Yoshino’s hips cant up and Aina moves her hands to support Yoshino by holding her on her hips and her ass. "Oh... Hell..."

Aina licks up to look at Yoshino, mouth set on Yoshino’s clit. “Does it feel good?”

“A-ah…amazing — it feels amazing.” Aina sucks, lips moist and puckered, her tongue pressing hard on to Yoshino’s clit. She hums, setting Yoshino trembling. “Ah…ah….”

Seeing how her partner seems to be satisfied, Aina continues by pushing her tongue into Yoshino's cunt. “A-ah…Kussun!”

“…fine?” Aina asks, uncertain of her actions but still angling her mouth to see Yoshino’s reactions.

“I’m…fuck. Yes.” Yoshino moans, hands on her own hair, pulling on it in bliss as she bites her bottom lip. “Kusuda Aiiinaaaa…I’m your bitch. Fuck. Please just keep moving.”

 _Oh,_ Aina’s eyebrows quirk up in surprise while her tongue curls up, _Nan-chan, you can get_ more _vulgar in private?_

This leads to Aina’s confidence spiking; making her thrust and flick her tongue inside of Yoshino’s cunt with vigor. She pushes her mouth closer.

“Yes, Aina! Oh! I’m so close...”

Aina slurps, tongue messily sliding about and then moving to circle Yoshino’s clit roughly. Yoshino arches and Aina pushes her tongue back into Yoshino, sucking.

“Ah, ahhh!” Yoshino’s legs wrap around Aina’s head, rocking into her mouth. ”Ohh…Oh! I’m—”

With a loud groan and heavy trembling, Yoshino reaches her climax as both her hands push Aina’s head deeper into her. Aina’s partner only releases her grip when her body stops shaking, dropping her weight down to the seat with a long sigh.

Aina runs her finger up from Yoshino’s ass up to her clit, looking at it with satisfaction. She then clears her chin and cheeks with her thumb and licks her fingers clean, enjoying herself as Yoshino just watches while catching her breath.

So Aina saunters down to kiss the tip of Yoshino’s nose.

Yoshino takes a deep breath and kisses Aina, smiling as she keeps Aina’s face close by cupping it in her hands. When they parted, Yoshino kept her gaze on Aina’s glowing face, smiling. Her thumb slides under the bags below Aina’s eyes.

“Should we go to my house now? You need to rest.”

“Yeah.”

Aina sits up, opening the lights to find her underwear and skirt. Yoshino takes another deep breath then follows suit, grabbing her polo from the front seat.

”Oh yeah, are Chibi and Mugi home?”

Yoshino smiles as she wriggles into her tights. “Yup, mom brought them back yesterday.”

“Nice.” Aina climbs to the driver’s seat, cranking the temperature of the air conditioning up while buttoning her shirt. “I’ll buy them fish steak wherever we end up buying dumplings!”

Yoshino picks up Aina’s doll shoes and dangles them in front of her face. “Ah, trying to get on Chibi’s good side?”

“Yes. I’m your wife,” Aina takes the shoes after she finishes fixing her hair on the mirror. “Therefore they’re my kids now, right?”

“Oh. Yup... You’re right. I’ll try to be a good parent to your kids, then.” Yoshino sighs happily with her hair still disheveled, plopping on to the passenger seat, holding her sneakers. Aina’s getting ready to drive. “We… have about five children… how do I tell my family?”

They burst into laughter with Yoshino throwing head back from laughing so hard. Aina feels her heart start to speed up and her cheeks start to hurt from her smile. Aina’s hands leave the steering wheel and seatbelt. She then moves to her side, shifting to kiss Yoshino’s cheek, smiling brightly.

 

“Wow… I love you a lot, Yoshino.”

Yoshino catches her breath and touches Aina’s cheek firmly, smiling back.

“I love you too, Aina — just as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Chinese JolKs fanfiction writers! I think I could never get on to their level, but their fics drove me to write more… really, CHN fanfiction are so creative, I adore them.
> 
> Anyway, please tell my parents (jolks) that I am sorry. Inform them that I love and respect them but I, love fictional literature based on reality, [TV static screen]


End file.
